inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Miroku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rin & Sesshomaru (Talk) 10:04, 12 November 2011 Re:Episode infobox Hi there. The 'Piece', 'format', 'eyecatcher', 'rating' and 'rank' fields in the info box are relatively simple. The 'piece' is the number episode in it's season. For example, the third episode of the series would be the third episode of the first season, so it's 'piece' field would be 3. The format is the TV format ( such as HD, 3:4, etc.). See this Wikipedia page for a quick description of what an eye-catcher is. The rating is the TV rating the show has (I'm fairly sure InuYasha is rated TV-14) And finally, the rank is how the anime is ranked in various magazines. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 02:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete No problem, it's done. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goryōmaru Yes, of course. I would refer to one of my articles, preferably either Menōmaru or Kyōra for a reference of how an article should look in terms of structure and how it is organized. Or, if you just want an outline see here. I would contribute a good deal more detail if possible to his history. Your references are not necessarily in line with how I believe references are normally written. You've done like a legitimate citation, but I'm sure this can be done much simpler, like simply citing a link to the actual manga volume. But since that would only be a red link, as we don't have any manga volume articles, this may pose a problem for legitimacy purposes. For clarification on the references question, I would consult Serena. Further, one must always write in an in-universe perspective. You shouldn't refer to the manga or anime outside of the trivia section, you have to treat Goryōmaru as an actual person, not a fictional character. Lastly, the article should be written in past tense (although I sometimes write in present tense for "Appearance" and some other sections--see one of the articles I listed above for when it is used, because frankly I can't remember off the top of my head, haha). That's all I can think of at any rate. Please let me know if and when you'd like me to look at it again!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm happy to help. And as far as the history goes, just be as detailed as possible, maybe just short of a play-by-play. Although be brief when you're discussing information that Goryomaru wouldn't have been privy too. For instance, you wouldn't give a detailed description of, say, Kagura being saved by Sesshomaru, since Goryomaru wasn't there. But if it was Hakudoshi's attack on the temple, which he was obviously there for, then that should get as much detail as you can coax out of the episode or manga that you're using as reference material. Anyway, that's how I write it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Writing Style It applies to all character pages. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we act as though they are real people. And no, we write in past tense because the series has ended, meaning that its no longer ongoing. People will be able to tell that they're not dead because the infobox has no "Death" section on their pages. Hopefully that clears things up? セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's no bother, I'm glad to help. 1) Hehe, you've gone a little overboard. There's no need to add dates or Copyright info to the references. All you need is the link, such as to the InuYasha Companion site, so that much is right. And as far as Volumes go, you should actually site the specific chapter it was in rather than the entire volume. And all the additional info can be gotten rid of. 2) I can later, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll make one as soon as I can, though. ^^ セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :no problem. =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 17:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Takahashi's books Happy holidays to you as well. I have heard of both books (I wish I had them, lol) and yes, you may definitely use them as references in articles. They are very good sources of information. :) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 23:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : I know, and I've been trying to get to the main page, but I've been so busy. If you'd like to help, just tell me so and you can help somehow. I'll start working on it today and put other things aside for now. I just need to make some graphics for it. Rowan is actually a good friend of mine in real life. And yeah, she has been contributing a lot. I asked her to help out with the InuYasha Wiki and gave her admin status so she could do more than just edit pages (she helped install the new preloads list in the editing screen from the HP Wiki, which I think makes things a lot easier when adding infoboxes to pages). The Welcome tool doesn't welcome admins or high-ranking users because usually those users already understand the wiki policies and won't need a welcoming, lol. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Well, I'd rather not get rid of the twitter feed, but I can make the Wikia Animanga box a footer again to make room for a DYK box right above the twitter feed. If you make the box, put it here: . Also, remember, not everything is going to be complete by the end of the day. We can always change it later when we get more and more contributors. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture uploads Uh, I suppose so. The first and third one look all right, but the second one doesn't even look like how they're supposed to (it looks fan made). You can go ahead and upload them and edit the template. I'll unlock it so you can add them in with whatever text you're trying to add to them. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Serena got it for me. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Slider Well, this is one of my advise. If you wanna those pictures completely show at the slide, you should resize them into fix size as same as the slider's size. About the second picture (Characters), it is an edited picture. Actually I post a slideshow at my talk page (I guess you already know that), at the first time I post those screencaps in original sizes, but some part of those screencaps been cut since I put them into a slider. I readjusted those screencaps once again, and now it looks more better. ;) If the size of screencaps are still big, just crop them. Sango 珊瑚 13:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome, have fun on cropping. XD Re: Episode 166-67 Sure, but I don't have much screenshot for those episodes because I didn't download those 2 mkv. :S I remember I kept some of the screenshots at my computer and Facebook that I got them from website. Well, I'll try my best! :) Sango 珊瑚 13:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Spirit of Mount Azusa I would like to thank you for peer editing the page i created on the spirit of mount azusa since im not really good at all the technical stuff and a novice at creating id like to say thanks.Inuyasha5.5 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nazuna That's why I don't add it into character infobox! XD It doesn't make sense at all. I still wonder who are they.Sango 珊瑚 14:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship vote Hi, Ryoga! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. I certainly hope so. I've already been an administrator before and it's all pretty routine stuff. The only danger is that, especially with a small wiki like this, you have to take up the responsibility to keep on it and not leave because of boredom or other stuff, since no one's there to pick up the slack (as evidenced by our current situation).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::On Wikia. And, initially, Serena was in England due to a family issue. Rowan expected her to be back pretty soon, which obviously she isn't. Then Rowan went off the radar, which is more expected because she only does routine things for Serena. And, yeah, I think its because the real template is in caps, and when you insert the pre-load template without caps, it doesn't match the actual thing, and so it comes out weird.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Rowan and Serena came back unexpectedly; Serena made Rowan a bureaucrat and Rowan then made me an administrator, so the vote is no longer necessary, I guess. Though I appreciate the confidence that you and Sango both expressed! Thanks for your help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, thanks. I'll try and take care of that commons issue asap.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chapters *Chapter 51 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 54 by JINIERULES 06:02, February 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah i had grammer prombles and i didnt know how put an infobox you will help me for putting infobx Follow my contributions Chapter 50 by JINIERULES 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale Okay, I think it should be fixed. Let me know if it still has problems.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll look into it. Do you know of a way to stop it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Once I have time later today, I'll attempt a range block.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So you busy i need write more chapters by JINIERULES 01:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC)